


An Epilogue

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Assassination Attempt(s), Break Up, Hux is Not Nice, Light Angst, Lovers To Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We've already talked about this, Ren. It's late and I'm not gonna lose precious sleep over your useless complaints. Besides, I've never said that I love you”, he forces himself to say, swallowing a generous sip of his corellian brandy.<br/>It burns like hell down his throat, but maybe it's what he deserves.<br/>Ren's stillness scares him.<br/>He's like a walking time bomb, always on the verge of exploding. And Hux is dangerously keeping his thumb above his detonator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epilogue

“If you love me, why do you let me go?”

General Hux freezes in place, hand clutching tight around the frail crystal of his glass.

Some drops of brandy fall on the pristine floor, gleaming amber in the dim lights of the office.

His heart skips a beat, realizing how betrayed Ren must feel.

He can't show any weakness, anyway.

Generals are made of iron and ice, they're not meant to be lead by their feelings.

They are not meant to have feelings at all.

“Ren...”

“Answer me.”

Even if he's giving Kylo Ren his back, Hux is sure the knight has clenched his fistst, in a vain attempt to keep his fury under control.

“We've already talked about this, Ren. It's late and I'm not gonna lose precious sleep over your useless complaints. Besides, I've never said that I love you”, he forces himself to say, swallowing a generous sip of his corellian brandy.

It burns like hell down his throat, but maybe it's what he deserves.

Ren's stillness scares him.

He's like a walking time bomb, always on the verge of exploding. And Hux is dangerously keeping his thumb above his detonator.

“Hux. Please.”

The General gnaws his cheek, immediately drawing blood and tasting it spreading across his mouth.

Slowly, he turns to face Kylo Ren, his heart sinking looking into his swollen eyes.

“Look at you...when was the last time you had a decent sleep?”

Ren grimaces at his dry tone.

“I don't know. I can't remember.”

Hux takes a couple of steps in his direction, the glass firmly held in his hand and still half full.

“You're not questioning Supreme Leader's orders, Ren. Not for an affair with no future like ours.”

The knight's jaw tightens, teeth clicking loudly in the silence of the room.

Hux's brandy flies across the room, the glass smashing against the durasteel wall, microscopic shards of crystal falling down like rain.

Hux's heart skips a beat.

The intoxicating smell of sweet alcohol fills the room, making him feel dizzy and suddenly too tired to continue the unpleasant conversation.

“You knew better that---”

His words are abruptly interrupted by an invisible hand clawing his throat and immediately shutting it.

Ren is chocking him.

And this is not one of their little dirty games, when Hux could stop him at any moment by croaking a negotiated safeword.

This is an assassination attempt and there is no turning back.

Kylo Ren is a ruthless killing machine, fueled by rage and sorrow.

Hux can't do anything to stop him.

_Go on. Kill me_ , he projects as loud as he can, his words exploding into Ren's mind with all the force of a blaster shot.

His lungs start to burn, windpipe closed and scratched with the effort of gulping down as much air as it's physically possible.

_Killmekillmekillme!_ He mutely screams, a rivulet of thick saliva running down his perfectly shaved chin.

_I will not be intimidated by you._

The invisible hand tightens his grip around his throat.

 

 

When he regains consciousness, Hux is lying on the ice-cold floor, a dull ache pulsing at the back of his head.

Hissing at the burning sensation in his throat – it feels almost like being stabbed by a million little blades – he glances at the clock hanging by the wall.

0400, morning cycle.

Trying to ignore the nauseous spinning of his head, the General stands and slowly leaves his office, catching a glimpse of his sick look on the polished surface of the door.

When he appears on the command bridge, every single officer stops what is doing and stares at his bloodshot eyes and disheveled look.

Messy hair.

Wrinkled uniform.

“Mitaka!”, he croaks, his mouth completely dry.

“Sir, what---?”

The lieutenant's concerned look makes him grimace in disgust.

“It doesn't matter. Where is Kylo Ren?”

Mitaka nervously scratches the back of his neck.

“He...he's gone, Sir. He left to complete his training.”

“When?”

“Shortly after storming off your office, Sir. He looked pretty upset.”

Hux bites again his mauled cheek.

“Thanks, Mitaka. Dismissed”, he dryly says.

The lieutenant clicks his heels and disappears behind a station, his hat sightly wonky on his head.

He should report him for this. Dress code violation, First Order Staff regulation, paragraph 3 sub-paragraph 1.

_Every officer who will be seen wearing his protocol uniform not submitted in accordance with paragraph 1, sub-paragraph 1, has to be sanctioned in accordance with paragraph 6, sub-paragraph 2, "Officers sanctioning" section, page 198._

The General takes a deep breath, straightening his posture and clasping his hands behind his back.

His shift starts in thirty minutes.

He has never been late, not even once.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
